The present disclosure relates to an imaging device and an imaging method, and more particularly, to a technique used upon taking a stereoscopic image (3D image).
When a stereoscopic image is taken by an imaging device such as a video camera, two imaging devices are used. Then, an image for left channel and an image for right channel are individually taken by the respective imaging devices. In this case, the two imaging devices are fixed by a coupling mechanism called a rig, and an image is taken so that optical axes of a lens unit attached to each imaging device become parallel to each other.
When an image is taken with the use of the two imaging devices like this, an image signal output from each imaging device is in synchronizing timing. For example, a reference synchronizing signal from a reference synchronizing signal generator is supplied to each imaging device, and synchronizing timing of an image signal (video signal) output from each imaging device agrees with each other.
Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 10-210506 describes an example of a configuration in which a stereoscopic image is taken with the use of two imaging devices.